


Reflex

by dragongummy



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual, but not rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is intrigued by human needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

He's helpless. A feeling that was foreign to Hawkeye in its idea. He was an assassin, a killer with sharp reflexes and instinct; reduced to a slaved whore with his legs splayed open for Loki's eyes. He's been pulled out of his head, left to float around inside of himself and forced to do Loki's bidding. Loki craved control over others above all else, and finding Hawkeye's file and what he was capable of intrigued Loki. A fragile, but powerful mortal with an uncompromised moral compass and sense of self. Loki had to control him.

Barton could see everything, feel his own body do the things it was told, despite the pull he had against every action. It did as it was commanded, felt the way it was told to feel. He could vomit if he could, would shout out curses if he could, and perhaps Loki could sense it beneath his glowing blue eyes. He was inside his mind after all, something so intimate in its nature that it disgusted him.

"Faster," Loki would say. "Tell me how you feel." He's leaning his chin into his hand next to him on the bed, watching as Barton jerks his dick. Watching him with fascination, lust and curiosity. Barton is panting as Loki tilts his head to hear his answer.

"Pressure," Hawkeye grits out, "Good pressure." Loki hums and fingers the divots in Barton's lower back, encouraging him to thrust more into his own fist. Perhaps Loki didn't understand human desires and needs. But he had learned quickly Barton's weak spots, and he participated. 

"Lick your palm, twist at the top." He does as he's told and his head tilts back. A rumble escapes his chest.

"Look at me, Barton." Loki has to see the look in his eyes before telling him to tilt his neck to expose it, something that normally would have had his hairs stand on end; baring himself to an enemy like that. Loki would run his hand up his chest to his neck, back and forth. Up and down. 

He would flick his fingers against his nipple when he stiffened, lean his head down and suck it into his mouth. And Loki would slip a finger inside of him during his release to increase the sensation.

Barton would kill himself if he could. He can't stand another moment of this man and his touch.

And when Barton was thinking of nothing else but darkness and hate, that was when Loki asked him to do it again.

And he did.


End file.
